Arkane Arena/Quotes
Intro Junko Tsukasa * Ready for a knockdown of a lifetime? * Just try to hit me, it won't end well for you. * Not the best day to fight, buddy. * My star is my path! * Why hasten your goddamn fury?! (vs. Ookami) * I'll try to be careful with you...alright? (vs. Yuta) * Natural, scientific, let's see what's stronger. (vs. Soma) * I'm...going to be careful with you. (vs. Stella) * You will pay with your cruelty! (vs. Graveren) * Aika? How did you get...that?! (vs. Aika & Simpatico) Reiji Ookami * You're nothing but a bug in my path. * I will kill you to end this torment of mine! * You yearn for a fight that you know will get you killed?! * My rage and the moon sets me free! * Junko...Come back to ME! (vs. Junko) * You...You will pay for taking my Junko away from me! (vs. Yuta) * I don't need your damn pity and sermons! (vs. Kiichi) * I wonder if a wolf will be stronger than a Lion... (vs. Ysabella) * It's a good thing that you can't see...your own death. (vs. Stella) * A stone freak won't make a damn difference. (vs. Abnu) Yuta Kawakami * Let my spirit shine through every innocent being! * Can you feel the sunshine? I promise, a cursed doll won't get involved. * Alright, gimme all you got, pal! * Hope you make this easy, or else mamma would get mad. * No need! I can learn from you, Miss Delinquent! (vs. Junko) * Stay away from me! Or else me and my friends will make you pay... (vs. Ookami) * Banjour, Mansieur! Hey, did I get that right? (vs. Thadde) * Hey, you're like one of these giant things from the shows! (vs. Abnu) * Are...you petting a lion? By yourself? (vs. Ysabella) * Guys like you are the reason why I like rock better! (vs. Graveren) Soma Ishtar * Hope little Bagato will learn from today. * Shall we begin the test? * Answer this; what do you think what will come out of Bagato? * There's no such thing like a magic trick, only the specialty of science. * Heh, and maybe...a date after this? (Vs Junko) * Remember, it's all in the wrists once you get around your powers. (vs. Yuta) * Would you mind if I can find something to fix those poor hands? (vs. Thadde) * What's this? Is there someone inside controlling you? (vs. Abnu) * My dear Aika, if you could try to stay-wait, was that a plant inside?! (vs. Aika & Simpatico) * Your use of money defiles the growth brought by technology. (vs. Sachiko) Thadde Torrien * A strong chariot brings the way for greatness, you know! * Are you ready for a ride, mon ami? * Do you know where that traitor is? I'll pay you nicely! * Let's see who will be destined for the zenith. * Ugh, your ways turns my stomach... (vs. Ookami and Graveren) * Non non, but you're close, little petite. (vs. Yuta) * Non merci, I can handle it myself. (vs. Soma) * Oh, mon cherie~! How I feel for your grand beauty! (vs. Aika and Stella) * Such elegance, such tremendous authority...such mind! (vs. Ysabella) Kiichi Kominatsu * Let the Lord guide me to the resolution of this. * Are you feeling well today? * Oh Father, grant me the will to prevail... * If fighting is what needs to be done, then I'll oblige * You shall be cleansed from this world, foul sinner. (vs. Ookami and Graveren) * Young child, it is better for you to leave for your well being before growing up. (vs. Yuta) * A divine intervention to test myself? (vs. Mirror match) * Sister Stella, are you prepared for your training? (vs. Stella) * Seeking some sanctuary, fellow being of stone? (vs. Abnu) * Why decide your fate based on the purest sin of greed? (vs. Sachiko) Ysabella De Leon *A collision between two natural predators? Surely that won’t end well… for you. (vs. Ookami) *I suggest withdrawing for now, young one. My Guerrero here doesn’t play nice with children. (vs. Yuta) *Fufufu! I appreciate your kind words, señor. Now, shall we begin this dance? (vs. Thade) *Calm down, young señorita. My Guerrero here is a tame fellow, and wouldn’t hurt a fly... at least not yet. (vs. Aika & Simpatico) *That repulsive aura... Don’t tell me that you’re possesed by... Augh, my head! (vs. Abnu) *Such an uncultured imbecile. Fools like you are better off listening to opera instead. (vs. Graveren) Aika Sakakibara & Simpatico *Aika I do not wish to fight you... ahh... Simpatico Come, fight me with all your power! *Aika Isn't there any other way but to... ahh... Simpatico A heated battle is the only way to settle the score! *Aika But, I'm not cut out for thi... ahh... Simpatico Allow me to fight for you, my dearest Aika! *Aika Uhhh, w-waitasec! Let me just... ahh... Simpatico Time waits for nobody. Let us go, my sweet Aika! *Aika I-I'm doing fine and well, Junko! What do you... Ahh... Simpatico Your rebellious aura gives you a certain edge. I like that. (Vs. Junko) *Aika I'm fighting a nun?... ahh... Simpatico Hmm, a fine lady in holy vestments... I'd tap to that. (vs. Stella) *Aika What? A lion?! No! Stay away from... ahh... Simpatico Not even a fierce lion can stand in the way of your refined beauty, my elegant miss! (vs. Ysabella) *Aika Eek! those cards look really... ahh... Simpatico With cards as sharp as those, you may cut your way through my heart! (vs. Sachiko) *Aika Ehh? A double... ahh... Simpatico There is room for only one Simpatico in this Earth, and that shall be ME! (vs. Mirror match) *Aika Back off away from me, ignorant polluter! Simpatico Yeah, back off, like she said! Yoy wouldn't want to see her angry! (vs. Soma) Abnu Dimtu *Abnu... go easy. Ookami... must live. Orders by Master. (vs. Ookami) *Abnu squash boy... like bug! (vs. Yuta) *Must crush... green preacher! (vs. Kiichi) Arvid “Graveren” Steensen *Only death awaits after I’m done with you! Sad, but true! *Listen to my symphony of destruction! *I’ll send you packing for a highway to hell! *You got two choices, punk lady: be my roadie, or be my sacrifice! (vs. Junko) *How ironic. You look like one of those scene kids who listen to grown men complaining about their mommas! (vs. Yuta) *Your faith is our enemy! Prepare to die!, zealot! (vs. Kiichi and Stella) Taunts Junko Tsukasa * Come on! * Can you handle more of this?! * What a joke! (vs. Ookami) Reiji Ookami * You're so DEAD! * Move or die! * Why won't you come back!? (vs. Junko) Yuta Kawakami * I'll show...MY TYPICAL SHOUTING! * Salute the...No! Too obvious! * Perdon meoi! (vs. Thadde) Soma Ishtar * You don't concentrate a lot...that's what my father would say. * Are you feeling it? * Science can be compatible, you know! (vs. Aika) Thadde Torrien * Je suis desole, but you can't stop me. * Damn, if my hands could be more theatrical! * Oh la la la, so much fun I'm seeing! (vs. female characters) Kiichi Kominatsu * Experience tranquility. * That passage...where is it? * Can you guess what I am holding right now? (vs. Stella) Stella Andrews * One small sacrifice... * The Lord is my guardian. * Don’t fool around. (vs. Kiichi) Ysabella De Leon * yawns * This is starting to bore me... * Are you enjoying this? (vs. Sachiko) Aika Sakakibara & Simpatico * Aika Hmm… no new messages. * Simpatico Come on, man! Hurry up, will ya?! * Aika Hmph! (vs. Soma) Sachiko Yumiya * Ohohoho! * Feeling shy? * I shall be victorious this time! (vs. Ysabella) Abnu Dimtu * Abnu wants CRUSH! * GRAAAH! Abnu ANGRY! * Abnu follow orders... (vs. Ookami) Arvid “Graveren” Steensen * Am I scaring you now?! * Come out and play, ya maggot! * There’s much more where that came from! (vs. Kiichi and Stella) Win Junko Tsukasa * Is that all? Can you even try to get up? * Pounded into submission! * Beaten by a "fine" girl, if you ask me. * Just go away! OK?! (vs. Ookami) Reijj Ookami * in anger * You brought this to yourself, scum. * I shall kill you a thousand times more if I want to! * Know your place, little filth. (vs. Yuta) Yuta Kawakami * YEAH!! * Wasn't that "bright" enough? Eh? * Hope that sunburn isn't that bad... * Can I touch it? Just once? (vs. Ysabella) Soma Ishtar * You probably miscalculated the outcome. * First/second/third test's over, will move to the next one. * Were you expecting an exploding pen from me? I'm not so old-school. * Now, can you say you need it? (vs. Thadde) Thade Torrien * C'est magnfique? * As an old colleague said...he can screw himself. * Aren't you surprised for this little maneuver? * Mon cherie! Are you hurt?! (vs. Aika & Simpatico, Stella and Ysabella) Kiichi Kominatsu * Brave yet misguided. * Please forgive me, the situation demanded it. * May the Lord bless you. * Accept your sins and carry on. (vs. Ookami and Graveren) Stella Andrews *Consider this a divine intervention. Sachiko Yumiya *Ohohohohoho! *You fought well, but alas, it is I who had the ace in hand! *With fate by my side, I'm simply untouchable! *A plebeian like you... will never understand. (vs. Kiichi) Victory Junko Tsukasa * Yeah! A star always knows when to strike through! * Hope it didn't hurt a lot, pal. Trying to control myself through the Dojo is a goal of mine. * Hey, proper training will get you that far...or something like that. * Lesson for today: Don't judge a book by its cover! * Get. Away. From. ME!! (Vs Ookami) * Yuta! Are you hurt...? (vs. Yuta) * Heh, science still needs some adjustments for things like this. (vs. Soma) * I couldn't see that coming from you! Oh, sorry... (vs. Stella) * Now you understand true music! (vs. Graveren) * I never thought that a Human-plant duo would impress me! (vs. Aika & Simpatico) Reiji Ookami * All too easy... * If you were so eager to die, then I'll happily comply with your wish! * Blood...! Rage...! FUEL ME! * You should have stayed out of my damn way. * JUNKO!!! (Vs Junko) * Are you gonna cry now, little bastard? (vs. Yuta) * I "pray" for you to come to heaven so you can shut up! (vs. Kiichi) * Even Lions can fall prey to bigger predators. (vs. Ysabella) * You're nothing if you can't see. (vs. Stella) * Surely, you couldn't count on the strength of a wolf to break stones... (vs. Abnu) Yuta Kawakami * Alright! First place for me! * My path will always "shine" through! Get it? Is it cool? * I'm pretty sure mom and dad will be happy about this...I hope. * Did I...overheat much? * A new score for me, but you did well too, Junko-chan! (vs. Junko) * Geez, you're finally put down... (vs. Ookami) * Whew, that was quite a match with you, Thadde-san! (vs. Thade) * Justice has been served...or are you really a bad guy? (vs. Abnu) * OK, now I hope I didn't hurt Guerrero that badly... (vs. Ysabella) * Hope you can play the banjo after this, man! (vs. Graveren) Soma Ishtar * Another success from Bagato. * Heh, learning will get you far and you know it. * I can feel that you would have to vent your defeat to somewhere else. * Science guides us, remember that. * So Uhm...what do you like to do outside the Dojo? (vs. Junko) * Your powers could be great fuel solar energy...maybe. (vs. Yuta) * Typical arrogance...a set of strings cannot compare to a set of creations. (vs. Thade) * Bagato will have a field day analyzing you... (vs.Abnu) * I'm telling you, botany alone won't work...especially with a mouth like him. (vs. Aika & Simpatico) * Man, such a fight with cards. At least it wasn't done in a house of them...heh! (vs. Sachiko) Thadde Torrien * I will find him, no matter what it takes! * Industrie et Chance will come out on top! * Learn from this and you'll improve, mon ami. * Ces mains peuvent être fixées... hands can be fixed... * Even if you're not him, you still disgust the hell out of me! (vs. Ookami and Graveren) * You've shown good skills today, little petite. But there's still a long road ahead. (vs. Yuta) * That little belt of yours didn't do any favors to you today, Monsieur Soma. (vs. Soma) * What would you like, mon cherie? Chocolat? A Bath? A sweet chien? (vs. Aika & Simpatico and Stella) * That lion surely knows that he picked his master well. (vs. Ysabella) Kiichi Kominatsu * I pray for a quick recovery to you. * And thus, a will to the Lord have been accomplished. Will wait for more. * God bless you and have a safe journey. * Oh Holy Father, forgive me for this unforeseen quarrel... * May the Lord have mercy on your soul... (vs. Ookami and Graveren) * Look closer to your heart, and you will find the control you will need to win. (vs. Yuta) * A victory, yet also a defeat. (vs. Mirror match) * Nice sparring with you, Sister Stella. I am proud of you. (vs. Stella) * Now I feel you can calm down, friend of stone. (vs. Abnu) * Never take the path of revenge at the hands of a corrupting sin. (vs. Sachiko) Post Match Junko Tsukasa * Hey, what's the big deal, rocky fella? Maybe I can show you more of this world...if it can work. (vs. Abnu) * That plant will surely be a good buddy of yours...if he can keep his mouth shut (vs. Aika/Simpatico) * With that power in the world...you surely intrigue me. But I'll make sure you don't fall prey to Evil. (vs. Gleichgewicht) * I bet even the higher metalheads will be in scorn from your crimes! You're nothing! (vs. Graveren) * Oh wow...never thought I'd be my own opponent...did I drank something or what? (vs. Mirror match) * My most sincere apologies, kind priest...I was just practicing, I didn't mean to go that far... (vs. Kiichi) * If you still insist that you're still the perfect warrior of justice for the people...then start by letting go of me. Now. (vs. Ookami) * Card fighters right now? How bizarre can this world get when it comes to fighting? (vs. Sachiko) * Also, as for dating...you do know I'm still your adoptive sister, right? (vs. Soma) * I must say, even with that blindness, you still surprised the hell out of me. (vs. Stella) * Hands or not...that was still cool coming from a CEO like you! (vs. Thadde) * Next time, I promise we'll go for a softer approach back at the Dojo...then go for a snack if you like. (vs. Yuta) * Secrets, secrets...just what the hell are you hiding from us? Don't you trust us at all? (vs. Ysabella) Reiji Ookami * No mere stone freak can defeat the fangs of the fallen one! (vs. Abnu) * If that plant ever speaks again...I'll rip it out of you so it can shut up for once. (vs. Aika/Simpatico) * Judgment speaks to me as if there's something I can learn from this...well, this is supposed to be the other way around. (vs. Gleichgewicht) * Get out of my sight, you freak. You're not even worth to slay by my hand. (vs. Graveren) * Junko...Return to me...I'm the only who can save and love you. (vs. Junko) * Redemption? Repent? What are you talking about? Do you think I'm that kind of guy to listen to such empty platitudes? (vs. Kiichi) * What's this?! An illusion to lecture me?! Bah! You know I'm strong enough to deliver justice! (vs. Mirror match) * Hmph, the best I can say is that fighting with such cards brings a more interesting way to fight... (vs. Sachiko) * You long for her too? You...dare...to take...her...away from ME?!! (vs. Soma) * If you could have seen properly, then this would have gone differently, you blind nun. (vs. Stella) * You want me to find that traitor? Too bad I don't know, get lost, Frenchie. (vs. Thadde) * I don't give a damn of how old are you...messing with my Junko is the root to all this. (vs. Yuta) * Now tell me, who is responsible for this screwup!? Tell me before I ruin you! (vs. Ysabella) Yuta Kawakami * And the outcome is just like what I've seen in those shows! Man, it feels good to be in something like this! (vs. Abnu) * What's weirder? The fact I'm fighting with the power of the sun...or a talking plant? (vs. Aika/Simpatico) * So...you're here to judge us? We've been naughty...or good, or just anything? (vs. Gleichgewicht) * But seriously, you must be a very sick man for doing those things just because it annoyed you. (vs. Graveren) * A pleasure to have sparred with you, Junko-chan! We can do more at the Dojo! Oh, want something to eat now? (vs. Junko) * Don't worry for me, kindly priest. I have many friends that can take good care of me as long as I know my powers! (vs. Kiichi) * I get about what happened to you...but that doesn't change the fact that you're a murderer! (vs. Ookami) * You surely every fancy trick under the sleeve, miss...but you got to accept the talent of others! (vs. Sachiko) * Whoa mister! I never thought you would get that good with technology! And I'm sure Junko-chan will like it! (vs. Soma) * I was lucky in winning this because I deliberately held back...I just don't want to seriously hurt blind people. (vs. Stella) * Tro bein! Mansieur Torrien! We can try some more if you like next time. (vs. Thadde) * So...did I technically win or lose? I'm so confused by these rules, you know... (vs. Mirror match) * And what is this secret that you're hiding, miss Ysabella? (vs. Ysabella) Soma Ishtar * I just need to find out this mystery of yours...if you're magical then what's the meaning of the world?! (vs. Abnu) * Look, Aika, I don't mean to insult anything that you like or stand for...and I don't want to harm them either. It's just what technology can do if handled wrongly...or botany for that matter. (vs. Aika/Simpatico) * So many questions to hear from you...a balance to this world...and all to judge us? (vs. Gleichgewicht) * If there's an appropriate word to describe every inch of your body that's with you right now...is annoying. Just that. (vs. Graveren) * What the hell am I saying? I mean...she's supposed to be my stepsister, but those feelings...! (vs. Junko) * Hey, I'm sorry Mister Priest...Was just preparing myself for something, but I guess that sword made it worthwhile. (vs. Kiichi) * So you're the psycho who's pursuing Junko? Hope this will teach you a lesson, you wanker! (vs. Ookami) * Please, be considerate in how you use that money, it can land to somewhere that benefits us. (vs. Sachiko) * Let me guess...alternate timelines, time travel, alternate dimensions...such possibilities. (vs. Mirror match) * I guess the Human body can have extraordinary feats as well, I'm well impressed, dear nun. (vs. Stella) * A huge part to discover the solution of something is to work things together mate...your methods won't make your desires happen. (vs. Thadde) * If you find your source of tranquility, then you'll be able to tame such powers, little Yuta. (vs. Yuta) * Bringing a force of nature to fight progress wasn't a good idea after all, dear lady. (vs. Ysabella) Thadde Torrien * Bonté moi! (Goodness me!), that was an interesting way to fight an ancient being in such times! No offense though. (vs. Abnu) * Or would you like some pretty nice botany lessons with me in the company, I'm sure you'll enjoy them a whole lot! (vs. Aika/Simpatico) * Gleichgewicht...would you kindly...give me the answer I've been looking for all these weeks? (vs. Gleichgewicht) * I just can't believe a pighead like yourself is what makes most people hate the music you play! (vs. Graveren) * Madame Junko, such extraordinary display for today, but try better next time. (vs. Junko) * Monsieur Kiichi! Forgive me if the path I'm following is one of sin...but is the only way... (vs. Kiichi) * I know, I too seek revenge...but I at least care for those surrounding me, unlike you...filth. (vs. Ookami) * Or how about some poker, hold'em or even blackjack? I'll lose many times just to gain your affection! (vs. Sachiko) * To be frank, there's a whole lot more to accomplish from yourself before you need to see your worth in helping others. Know that well. (vs. Soma) * Oh, mes excuses apologies, dearest nun...I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I didn't notice your...oh better get going then. (vs. Stella) * What is this trickery? Where did I go to!? Or am I just dreaming!? (vs. mirror match) * Oh, madame madame madame madame Ysa~ Come to me, mon cherie~ (vs. Ysabella) Kiichi Kominatsu * Whatever you may be, I feel the Lord can still love you like everyone else. (vs. Abnu) * Sister Aika...and Brother Simpatico, I bid you good luck in that journey of yours, but don't tempt too much on lust. (vs. Aika/Simpatico) * The Keeper of Equilibrium...I bid you, from the bottom of my heart, and with the love of the holy spirit, give the world what it needs... (vs. Gleichgewicht) * Quite frankly, I prefer the most calmest songs...but if you were a righteous person, then I would have tolerated you a bit more. (vs. Graveren) * Sister Junko, I sense that you're still fighting with the regrets of the past. Remember, let them go and let love of the present dominate you. (vs. Junko) * Maybe I'm too advanced to be surpassed yet. I will try to be more considerate of myself. (vs. Mirror match) * If you hasten your desires and temptations of Junko...then evil shall dominate you for all eternity. (vs. Ookami) * Sister Sachiko, I bid you please to resist the temptation of greed for your quest. If it goes too far, then you'll lose everything, even yourself. (vs. Sachiko) * I can feel your good intentions, but you need to set them to be more focused in the future if you want to achieve what you want. (vs. Soma) * Sister Stella, maybe we can take a good rest after this. It was pretty tiring after all. (vs. Stella) * Your powers and knowledge...could it be that you know it too, Ysabella? (vs. Ysabella) Category:Quotes